Crossed
by WhiteOwl74
Summary: Everyone thought the war was over. Now, Zak's powers have come back and cryptids stir. Worse, Zak Monday and Argost survived and are plotting, the Nagas too. Add to this, a rift has opened and a power as great as Kur has entured, a human girl named Kaz S.
1. Meetings, Part 1

Hi! It's WhiteOwl74, here, DUH! Well, I'm here with a Secret Saturday's Fanfic. I don't own The Secret Saturdays AT ALL, even though I wish I did. This story is about a gender swapped world clashing with the actual Saturdays.

Chapter 1: Meetings, Part 1

In an airship, a strange meeting was being held. Well, at least the attendants of the meeting where strange. A mammoth green Komodo dragon sat under the table, its tongue flicking in and out, while a creature that looked like a mix of a gorilla and a cat with long tan fur and red eyes leaned against a wall. A member of the thought to be extinct Tropheognathus family, with almond shaped purple eyes and a mane, was perched on the table, cawing to the final member of the meeting, who was currently locking the door. It was just a boy, not even fifteen, with salt and pepper hair and an orange shirt with a serpent in the form of an S. Clipped to his belt, a staff-like device with a claw dangled. His hair is truly the most confusing part about him. It's mostly black with a tuft of white-blonde hair in the center that is untidy and sticks out in all direction.

Satisfied that the door was closed and locked, the boy turned his attention back to the creatures.

"Okay…You all know why we're here. It's been exactly two months since we fought Argost and the Nagas. Two months since the world was saved. Two months since the power of Kur was destroyed." At this the boy paused and gripped the staff that hung from his belt. "Or so we thought."

The immense gorilla-cat rumbled and pointed at the boy, lacing his speech with grunts and growls.

"Yes Fisk, my powers have returned. And I'm worried they won't be going anywhere soon."

At this, Fisk, (as the gorilla-cat, or more commonly known as a Fiskerton Phantom, was named), and the other creatures let out anguished cries and squawks. The boy spread his arms out in a calming gesture.

"Please guys. I know this is difficult to understand, but my powers are really back, and their more powerful than ever."

The Komodo dragon hissed at this and flicked its tail about.

"Yes Komodo, that incident in the Rockies with that Bigfoot was my powers returning."

Fisk starts to grunt and expresses something with his hands.

"No! You're kidding right? I'm not going to tell Mom and Dad!"

At this, the Tropheognathus lets out a squawk and a shriek.

"Zon, if I told Mom and Dad, then somehow the other Secret Scientists would find out and you all know how that ended up."

At this, no one speaks. Then Fisk held up his paw, pretended to shoot something, then gave a soft yelp.

"Uh, I don't think I'm going to tell Uncle Doyle about this either."

"Tell me what Zak?"

At this, the boy and the creatures all turn to the source of the sound and are surprised to discover a muscular man with a red Mohawk and a jet pack leaning against the door that had been somehow unlocked. He had two earrings and a tool belt with lots of gizmos.

"Doyle! Get out of here!" Zak shouts, fear in his eyes.

"Sorry mini-man, can't do. What's all this about a secret Zak?"

"Well…" Zak turns to Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. Fisk gives him an encouraging nod, signaling it's okay to tell the man.

"Okay, you probably want to sit down for this." Doyle rolls his eyes. Zak crosses his arms and says, "I'm serious." Doyle again rolls his eyes, but sit down in one of the chairs that circle the table.

"Okay Zak, I'm sitting. Now what is it?"

"You remember two months ago, right?"

Doyle snorts and rubs the back of his neck. "How could I forget? What with Argost turning out to be the Yeti that killed my parents, him trying to take over the world with an army of cryptids, Rani Nagi killing Van Rooke, and you sacrificing your powers to save our family. Oh… and Argost imploding after absorbing your powers. That's not easy to forget, kid. What's your point?"

"Well, you know how easily we dealt with that Bigfoot in Rockies yesterday?" Doyle nods. "See…There's no easy way to tell you this but…" Zak pauses and looks at the cryptids in the room. Zon and Fisk are gesturing with their arms/wings for him to continue. Komodo lets out a rumble and beckons with his tail. Zak lets out a slight gulp, then mumbles, "…My powers are back."

Doyle's eyes widen and he nearly falls out of his chair, but he manages to catch himself before tumbling to the floor. He coughs and says in a disbelieving voice, "But…how?"

"Not sure really. But the pulse of energy from yesterday is stirring up cryptids all around the world. You saw the readings Mom and Dad were getting on the computer. The cryptids KNOW Kur's back! It's only a matter of time before the Nagas come after me again. Dude…For all we know, Zak Monday and Argost could still be alive!" Zak sits down in a chair and holds his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do…"

"Well I do kid." Zak looks up to find his uncle standing in front of him, a look of determination on his face. "We're going to your parents…Don't argue with me kid", he adds as Zak starts to object. "It's better for you to tell them than them to find out another way. Second, we're all going to start looking for anything out of the ordinary. If there is a chance for Zak Monday to still be alive…"

"I was dead for three minutes when Argost took my powers," Zak says with Fisk rumbling beside him.

"Well, if you two get in close proximity, funky things will start to happen. Matter and Anti-matter don't mix."

Fisk gives a chuckle and then hunches down and gives a cackle. Then he lifts his hands quickly and lets out a soft "Poof!"

Zak smiles at this and says, "Yeah… Argost wasn't very smart about mixing Kur and an Anti-Kur together, huh?'

Doyle chuckles and says, "Well, he sure wasn't a scientist. But if he's still alive, you can't bet he'll be looking for you. As for the Nagas, as long as we stay away from snakes and waterways, I don't think they can find you. But we better tell Doc and Drew, mini-man. I understand you don't want them to know, but it's better that they do know."

Zak frowns, and then he nods, a smile spreading across his face. "You're right Doyle. I bet Mom and Dad can help find a real solution to this Kur problem." Zon shrieks happily and Komodo nods and lets out a grumble. Zak starts to head for the door, with Doyle and the cryptids in tow, not knowing that the entire conversation was being listened to. A small snake was hidden in a potted plant, already sending a report to its mistress, Rani Nagi, Queen of the Nagas. A strange manta ray like creature that anyone familiar with the once hit T.V. show Weird World would recognize as a Neural Parasite, a cryptid that could take control of someone's brain waves and l mind control a host, was perched in the corner, hidden from view by a curtain. This little nasty cryptid are one of Argost's favorite little pets.

Elsewhere

In a cave in the remote regions of the Himalayas, a white beast crouched, with a monitor with a high antenna on top of it in front of the creature. The beast wore a blue and white cloak, black boots, and pants. It had a disturbing face, with narrow yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a squashed nose. It glared at the screen and let out an evil laugh, one that echoed through the mountains.

"So…Kur has returned. Well, well, well… I believe it is time for round two, Zak Saturday. And I believe you have something I wish to have." At this, V.V. Argost let out his trademark evil laugh again, the snow streaking across the night sky.

Again Elsewhere

In the deep waters of the Chao Prang River, an ancient evil lay. They were a mixture of snake and human, the worst of both creatures. They were the Nagas, and they were in such a stir that night. A group of Nagas swam through the river, heading to the Naga's Nest, many of them discussing why they thought their queen was calling them to return.

One blue Naga exclaimed, "Rani Nagi called a meeting tonight. I haven't seen her this excited since Kur was revealed!"

"Perhaps Kur has returned!" This caused the Nagas to hurry forward to their nest, an underwater system of caves that linked to the Chao Prang River. Soon, deep in the caves, a crowd of Nagas slithered about, waiting for Rani Nagi to speak. The Queen of the Nagas was waiting impatiently for the other Nagas to assemble. She had for arms, two that resembled human arms while the other two had pinchers, and a massive, spiked tail. She is an image of complete terror, at least to me, I despise snakes. She hissed to the crowd and all the cryptids went silent.

"My fellow Nagas, I address you tonight for a very important announcement. Many of you fought in the War of the Cryptids, only two months ago now, I believe. We all thought it was the end of Kur and the rebellion against humans, but I have something that will spark the end of the human race again. Kur has returned!"

Immediately, the hisses and shrieks of excitement and joy roared through the cavern, while many Nagas cried out, "Long live Kur! Long live Kur!"

"Who is the host? Is it the boy?"

"Indeed, Zak Saturday has become one with Kur again. We all felt the stirrings of great power yesterday. I was suspicious, so I sent out scouts to find the calling. One of them reports that the boy sent out the pulse of energy in the Rockies. He doesn't know what will happen or what he should do. But we do!" Rani Nagi's face adopted a sinister smile, (or should I say snarl?), and raised her arms to cry out, "He will start the war again!"

Again the cries of the Nagas roared everywhere and even the humans heard the hissing joy of serpents that night. A very young Naga, no more than a hatchling really, slithered towards Rani Nagi, its little eyes shining. "Is our lord and master truly returning Rani Nagi?"

The great slithering serpent-woman looked down at the young one, smiles at it, and said, "Yes, and the end of the human race has once again begun!"

Another Elsewhere

In the thick forested jungles of Mexico, a boy walks around. He wears an orange shirt with a serpent forming an S and he looks almost exactly like Zak, but he has a different hairstyle. Instead of a white-blonde tuft in otherwise black hair, it's a black tuft in white-blonde hair. He holds a large, heavy stick in his hand and looks nervously about. Positive nothing is nearby, the child climbs a mammoth tree and starts to eat some fruit that was perched high in its branches.

The boy, Zak Monday as he is known in this world, (we don't really know the parallel Saturday's last name, they were dubbed Monday by Zak), thinks to himself as he eats. He knows that a war was fought and won two months ago, but he doesn't know who won. He knows cryptids were used. He growls at an image he thinks of. He imagines Zak Saturday with his family, while he is forced to live in this dank, dark jungle. How he ended up here, he wasn't sure. But he knew a few things. With his newly returned powers, (he too had felt the stirrings of power yesterday), he would punish Argost and the Saturdays, and then find a way to return home.

_Home…_Monday thought. _Even if we always fight, Mom and Dad still care about me. I miss riding in our airship. I miss the daily small fights. I even miss bossy Komodo! I really miss Fisk and Zon, their always fun to play with. I want all that back, that life I once had, before that Mirror._

He reaches for the last piece of fruit and stops as he sees a Bunyip also reach for it. The Bunyip looks hungry with big eyes and a whimper builds up in it as it thinks that the boy will take the fruit. Instead, the Bunyip is surprised to see the boy hand him the fruit, a look of understanding in his eyes.

"You have a family little guy?" The boy asks the Bunyip. It nods its head as it holds the fruit in its hands. "Me too little guy. Go share that fruit with your family, while I try to figure out how to get back to mine. I save some fruit for you all, okay?"

The Bunyip nods happily, and it races off to its' hollow tree with its family. Zak Monday smiles at this devotion to family. _I may learn a thing or two here while I think. Until the day I go home, I swear I'll get back at Argost and the Saturdays. Well, I'll try for the Saturdays, but maybe they'll help me get home, if I'm lucky. Which I'm never am. _

Honestly what did you think? I hate Argost and the Nagas, personally since he's an evil psychopath and I just plain don't like snakes. There will be a better chapter to come, I promise, but the next will seem a little repetitive. Only because it takes place in an alternate reality. Until the next chapter everyone, Peace Out!


	2. Meetings, Part 2

Okay people, I'm back. This is going to be hectic with the holidays and school, but I'll do my best to keep the story going. I don't own the Secret Saturdays, and Kaz's family and their enemies are my own creation, even if their based on the characters from the Secret Saturdays. Thanks to animegal24 for your review. Your giving me valuable teaching as I work through my first Fanfic. Also, for any TSS fans, who want to write, look out for someone called Humperdink. HE'S A MEAN SLIME BALL WHO AKES FUNS OF PEOPLES WORK TO MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD ABOUT HIMSLEF! I DARE U HUMPERDINK TO MAKE FUN OF MY WORK! THEN I'LL SEND IT TO THE GUYS IN CHARGE OF FANFICTION IF YOU'RE TOO MEAN!

Chapter 2: Meetings, Part 2

Everything is just like with Zak and his world, but here, the Saturday family owns an underwater ship, where this new story takes place. A mammoth lite green Komodo dragon with a bejeweled collar sat under the table in the conference room. It seemed to be debating whether or not to eat its collar. A Fiskerton Phantom with two blue bows tied around its ears leaned against a wall, while a Tropheognathus with green eyes and an untidy black mane perched on top of the table. A girl no older than fourteen was locking the door. The resemblance she bore to Zak Saturday was uncanny. Her hair had the white tuft in black hair, and her skin was the exact shade that Zak's was. Otherwise, she was quite different. Her blue-green shirt boasted a large bird that held its wings to create an S. Clipped to her belt, a staff with a snake's head hung next to a lucky charm her father had given her.

The girl smiled as she looked at the locked door, "Bet even Aunt Dora can't break in here." She then turned to the cryptids, who were staring at her.

"Okay…You all know why we're here. It's been exactly two months since we fought Argossa and the Agans. Two months since the world was saved. Two months since the power of Ruk was destroyed." At this the girl paused and gripped the staff that hung from her belt. Her hand trembled. "Or so we thought."

The Phantom rumbled in a soft voice and gestured at the girl, fear in her eyes.

"Yes Fiskie, my powers have come back, stronger than ever."

The cryptids squawked and growled at this unfortunate news as the girl tried to calm them down.

"It's okay. I know this is hard and confusing, but the power of Ruk has returned."

The Komodo dragon hissed and growled, then started to nibble on the edge of its collar.

"Komoda! Stop that! You know you can't eat plastic! And yes, that incident with the Groot Slang in Thailand was when my powers came back."

Komoda looked sad as she stopped chewing the collar. She should have known it was a bad idea, plus Kaz had made it for her. It ease the tension, the Tropheognathus squawked and shrieked.

"You're joking, right Amo? I can't tell Mom and Dad!"

Fiskie growled at this and said, "Wasat?" (Why's that?)

"Because, they'll get shocked and somehow the Terces Scientist will find out some way or another. We all remember the last time that happened."

Nobody speaks for a moment. Then Fiskie said, "Dora?"

"I…I don't think I'm ready to tell Aunt Dora."

"Tell me what Kaz?" Everyone turned to find a buff yet lithe woman with choppy red hair and an earring leaning against the doorway. She wears a camouflage shirt and black pants with a jet pack on her back. Her belt boasts dozens of gadgets, including what appear to be grenades.

"Dora! What happened to knocking?"

"Went out of style Kazzie. Now why the need to lock doors and talk about secrets behind your family's back?"

"…" Kaz turns to the group of cryptids. Fiskie said, "Is alrig." (It's alright.) Amo nodded his head and Komoda let out a cough and gestured to Dora, her attention mostly on the bug that was crawling around the room.

"You should sit down." Dora rolled her eyes at this remark. Kaz crossed her arms and did her best to stare down at her tall aunt. "Trust me."

Dora sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "Alright, I'm sitting down. Why the fuss though? Is this supposed to give me a heart attack?" She was teasing of course.

"…You remember the War of the Cryptids, right?"

"Not easy to forget, Kazzie. I mean, Argossa was a Yeti who killed my parents, she tried to take over the world, Argon Nahile killed Van Rooke, and you gave up your powers to save your parents. Plus, Argossa imploded after she stole your powers." At this Dora paused. "You nearly died, too Kazzie."

"Well, me dying is the least of our worries." Dora stared at her niece, not sure what she was talking about. "My powers are back," Kaz murmured, barely loud enough to hear.

The woman's eyes opened in shock and she nearly tumbled out of her chair in surprise. "But…How did this happen?"

"No clue, but that's another small problem. The pulse of energy I released in Thailand yesterday is causing numerous cryptids to stir. You saw the readings Mom and Dad are getting! The cryptids KNOW Ruk's back…That I'm back. In no time the Terces Scientists will be trying to get rid of the threat of Ruk, aka me, and the Agans will start another war with humanity…Kaz Monday and Argossa could be alive for all we know…I just…I just don't know what to do." Kaz sat down in one of the other chairs and buried her head in her hands.

Dora got up from her chair and knelt down to her niece. "Kazzie, listen to me." Kaz opened her eyes and gazed at her aunt. "Things maybe difficult again, but that doesn't mean we can't give into it. We need a plan. We have to tell your parents. Don't argue with me Kaz," she added as Kaz started to open her mouth. "It's better for them to hear it from you than if they were to find out on their own. We'll start looking for something, anything, that's connected to the Agans, Argossa, or Kaz Monday. Finding Monday will be tricky, if she's alive…"

"I was dead for about three minutes when my powers were taken by Argossa," Kaz interjects as Fiskie rumbled next to her.

"But we both know that if you two get in the same area…things get…funky. Matter and Anti-matter don't mix."

Fiskie gave a chuckle, and then began to do an impression. She bent herself down in a sort of crouch and then gave a mad cackle. Then she lifted her hands into the air and said, "Poof!"

Kaz smiled at this and says, "Yeah… Argossa wasn't very smart about mixing Ruk and an Anti-Ruk together, huh?"

Dora laughed at this and says, "Well she sure wasn't a scientist. If there's the slightest chance she's alive, she'll come looking for you. The Agans will be a problem. Since their birds, they can go anywhere anytime they want. But I'm pretty sure their no problem for now. But we need to tell Doc and Drew, Kaz, even if you don't want them to know. They'll still believe and trust you, I'm sure of it."

Kaz frowned and then she nodded with a soft smile on her face. "You're right Aunt Dora. If anyone can help with this Ruk problem, Mom and Dad sure can!"

The cryptids all smiled at this as they left the room. However, despite the agreement she and her aunt made to keep this a secret as they walked out the door, Kaz's hopes were shattered. Two uninvited guests had attended the meeting, without the knowledge of anyone. A small hummingbird was perched on the bookshelf, sending a report to Argon Nahile, the King of Agans. The other was a bat shaped creature that had made regular appearances on A.A. Argossa's _Weird World._ It was a nervous parasite, a creature that took control of a host's nervous system and mind. It was one of Argossa's favorite little pets.

Elsewhere

In the snowy mountain system of the Himalayas, a beast in a lite blue cloak and ragged black dress and boots sat in front of a monitor with a tall antenna perched on top. The creature's face was white with fur, a squashed in nose, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and narrowed, yellow eyes. The beast hit the monitor when it started to show static and as it cleared it clearly heard the words that Kaz had been so reluctant to tell her aunt.

"My powers are back." The creature, Anastasia Amelia Argossa, otherwise known as A.A. Argossa or the Yeti, cracked a grin. She let out her signature evil laugh.

"So young Rukling, you have returned. Well…not for long." The evil screeches hung in the air and echoed through the mountains.

Again Elsewhere

In the high, windy skies of Chicago, dark shapes soared over the clouds. Sometimes, on clearer days, people would often think they were going to faint because they saw giant human-birds. Not one believed they were real. Only those who understood crpytids knew about them.

They were immense, strong creatures, with large glossy wings in many different colors. Their bodies were that of a bird, but their faces were humanoid with large, cruel beaks and covered with feathers. They were distant cousins to the Owlman in England. Only instead of eating people, they wanted them wiped off the face of the earth.

That night, they were in such a stir. A group of Agans began to speculate about the reason that Argon Nahile had called them to attend a meeting at the Palace of Air as they flew for it.

One slightly plump black bird with dark eyes and a ragged shirt called out, "I heard that Argon Nahile was practically screeching with joy when he called the meeting. Last time he was this excited, Ruk had returned!"

"Do you think our mistress has returned?" A young Agan with shining brown feathers guided her tiny child against the strong headwind. "I mean…Didn't the girl sacrifice her powers?"

"Well, we all thought Ruk had left this world 3000 years ago," said a humungous blue jay with red eyes. "For all we know, she could have found her way back again. As the humans say, 'Where there's a will, there's a way.'"

At this the Agans hurry even faster to the Palace of Air, a structure built of magic and cloud. Trees bigger than the biggest redwoods in the world were perched at regular intervals and mounds of grass and flowers were scattered here and there, places for the Agans to rest and gather. It would have been beautiful, had it not been for the blood soaked everywhere, with piles of bones and bodies of small and large animals alike spread about the courtyard. Streams of Agans poured into the sun bleached red temple in the center of the grove.

As the Agans milled around inside the off the palace, Argon Nahile impatiently tapped his clawed foot against the tile flooring. He had black feathers with red shot through and narrowed red eyes. His beak was cruel and vicious, as was his military mind. It was said that it was he that turned Ruk to the dark side, (I can't help but enjoy a good Star Wars reference), when he tricked her into becoming a mammoth hawk. Had she known before hand, she would never have become evil and this entire mess would never have occurred. He couldn't help but let out an angry cry of annoyance as he waited for the last stranglers to show up.

At last, the final Agans flapped in and Argon Nahile let out a might screech that commanded silence. He perched himself at the foot of a large perch, which was bigger than him. He seemed eager of the news he was to share as he began to speak.

"My fellow Agans, I address you all tonight for an important announcement. As many of you know, the War of the Cryptids was fought two months ago. We all grieved the loss of Ruk, and with her spirit, the end of the rebellion against humans. But tonight, I have something to tell you all that should spark the end of the human race again. Our mistress Ruk has returned!"

Immediately, the joined Agans screeched hysterically, "Long live Ruk! Long live Ruk!"

"Is it the girl? Is it she?"

"Indeed, Kaz Saturday has joined with Ruk once again, both the mind and soul. Her powers have doubled, no tripled in their absence and she is a force to be reckoned with. When I first felt the tremors of great power yesterday, I immediately sent out scouts. One reports that the girl set off the pulse in Thailand when calming a Groot Slang. She doesn't know how it's possible, what will happen, or what she will do, but we do!" Argon Nahile paused for dramatic effect and let out a mighty shriek, "She will bring about the end of humanity!"

The humans below in the Windy City all heard and wondered why birds where crying out so joyfully. A very young Agan, no more than a chick really, barely the same size of a seven year old, pushed its way to the front of the crowd.

"Has our mistress really returned?" the little one asked, its eyes shining with joy.

Argon Nahile looked down at the chick, and smiled at it. "Yes child, the great Ruk has once again spread her wings! Even if she's in a human form, she is still powerful. Powerful enough to conquer the human race!"

The Final Elsewhere, I swear

In the thick forested jungles of Mexico, a girl cautiously walked. Her resemblance to Kaz was unmistakable, despite her black tuft of hair in her otherwise white locks. She carried a heavy and thick stick as she looked about nervously. Satisfied that nothing, not even a cryptid, was around, she scaled a massive tree and began to munch on fruit that was hidden in the branches.

As she ate her meal, Kaz Monday, (dubbed by Kaz S. just like with Zak S.), sunk into a serious debate with herself. She was considering the war that happened two months ago. Although she didn't know the outcome or who fought for what, she knew cryptids had made an appearance. Thinking of the cryptids made her think of her family.

_Mom and Dad…We fight a lot and all, but they still care about me. Fiskie and Amo way be a little aggressive and Komoda is REALLY bossy, but we're all one family. Through better or worse, and there are a LOT of worse times, we had each other's back. If I had a choice to go back to them, I would, even if I gave up my powers. _Just like Kaz S., Kaz M. had noticed the return of her powers. _I wish I had that mirror, just to go home. _Kaz sighed and reached for another piece of fruit, only to see a small, monkey like cryptid reach for it as well.

The poor creature looks like its starving and looks sadly at the fruit. It's surprised when Kaz hands him the fruit. "I know hunger, too. Do you have a family little fella?"

The cryptid nodded as it holds the fruit close to its chest. Monday plucked a few more pieces of fruit and passed them to the cryptid. "You go feed your family little guy."

The cryptid nodded and hurried away to its family, while Kaz M. smiled softly. _I swear that before I go home…if I ever…I promise revenge on Argossa and the Saturdays. Then again, they might have a way to send me home, if I'm lucky, which I never am._

How that's for writing? Next chapter may come up next week or the week after. Until then, Happy Holidays and everyone have a good year!


	3. Confessions and Amulets

Okay people, I want to apologize. I meant to have updated this sometime before Christmas, but my Internet was down for FOREVER and it wasn't fixed 'till recently. Again, I'm sorry about the wait. Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Note: _When Fisk and Fiskie talk to Zak or Kaz, the words will be like this. _**When Komodo and Komoda speak, they talk in bold. **When Zon and Amo speak, it will be underlined. And yes, Munya will make an appearance.

Chapter 3: Confessions and Amulets

The tension in the airship's control area was slightly less than it was earlier, but you could diffidently see the frustration in the room. Not just because a T.V. was in pieces on the floor, (Drew is always breaking them), and the large fist-shaped dent in the metal wall, (it matched Doc's hand in his Battle Glove), but also by the faces of Doc and Drew Saturday. Zak had just told them about the return of his powers.

Zak shook his head at the expressions on his parents' faces and the slight damage in the room. "I knew I shouldn't have told you guys! Whatever just call the Secret Scientists. Being frozen should stop Kur from destroying Manhattan again." Zak turned away and faced Doyle. "Next time something like this happens, YOU tell them."

"Zak, honey, we're not mad just shocked, confused and…we thought Kur was gone sweetie." Drew Saturday leans over and patted her son's head. She looked sad. "But we're your parents, why didn't you tell us yesterday?"

Zak looked embarrassed as he said, "I didn't want them back and I wasn't sure they were really back for good. Plus, the last time anyone knew…two months ago is a great example."

Nobody said anything for a while, then Doc said, "Zak…I know this is a bad time for you. Anyone would be upset and confused, but I just want you to know that I still believe in you. Just because you're the reincarnation of an ancient Sumerian monster doesn't mean you actually are a monster. You're still my son, even if your powers are back. That's why no one is going to freeze you. We'll find another way." He placed his hand on his young son. Fisk grinned and said, "Zee, Zak?" (See Zak?).

Zak looked at Fiskerton and shook his head. "Okay dad. But how did they come back?"

Doc and Drew shared a look. Drew sighed and ran her gloved hand through her hair. "Sweetie…If the power of Kur had really been taken from you…you wouldn't have been here. Some small portion of Kur must have stayed in you; the rest could have come back when Argost imploded."

"Wait," Zak said as he looked at his mom. "You're telling me I still had Kur in me? And you KNEW?"

Doc sighed. "I'm not one for superstation Zak, never have, probably never will. But I can't deny that for you to still be alive, your powers had to still be in you. Remember what happened with the Flute of Gilgamesh?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Rani Nagi hissed at the Saturdays, "Are you really this foolish woman? He is Kur! We're the ones who's trying to save the boy. He won't survive the ceremony!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, I'm still Kur? Well, could be worse."

"And how is that mini-man?" Doyle questioned.

"Argost could be Kur." The cryptids in the room agreed with Zak's logic.

_Being stuck in Weird World with a pshyco was pretty bad, _Fisk said to Zak.

**Now you understand, **Komodo growled.

"Okay, here's the plan. No one find out about this…"

"Easier said than done," Zak interrupted

Doc gave his son a slight glare. "We'll be more careful this time. Second, keep a lookout for activities concerning Nagas and Argost. If Argost is still alive, he'll stop at nothing to get Zak. The Nagas and cryptids probably realize that Kur is back and will try to find him. We'll look for ways to get rid of Kur for good. But above all, don't tell the Secret Scientists."

"Don't tell us what?" Shocked, everyone turns to find the video screen up and an image of a red haired woman, a bespectacled man, and a large blue beast on different screens. Dr. Beeman smirked at their shocked expressions. "Save it for keeping secrets, we know Franken-hair's Kur again. But we're not interested with that for now."

"Really," Zak said, rolling his eyes. "Last time I was Kur you wanted me dead or cryogenically frozen."

"Times have changed, kid. Besides, we've got bigger problems than you. Argost's back."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Doc said with a sigh. "But you don't want Zak frozen?"

"Not this time," Talu Mizuki explained. "With Kur returned, Argost will stop at nothing to get him. We have noticed Naga sightings have gone up in the last day, as well. They kept calling, 'Kur has returned.' That's how we knew Kur had come back."

"But how do you know for certain that Argost's back?" Drew questioned.

Dr. Miranda Gray looked mad and huffed angrily. "Because he sent Munya…

"Munya's still alive!" Zak cried. "I thought he Tsul'Kalu dealt with him in Paris."

"I guess Munya got away or something. But that god damned spider-man broke into my lab, wrecked Deadbolt, and he stole my new prototype black whole device."

"Um…Don't you have like…six of them?" Doyle asked with a confused face.

"Yes," Dr. Gray said icily, "But this one is supposed to connect by long distances. He doesn't need transportation when he has that device."

"He could be on his way here right now for Zak!" Fisk, Komodo, and Zon, quickly formed a protective barrier around Zak.

Dr. Beeman snorted. "He may want Franken-Hair's powers and all, but he's been sighted back at Weird World again."

"Didn't it get totaled?" Zak asked his parents.

Drew looked thoughtful and said, "About half of it did, honey. But I think there's still part left standing."

"He's probably there picking up an arsenal of weapons," Doc theorized.

Fisk grunted at this and laid a protective hand over Zak's shoulder. _No way is that miserable excuse for a Yeti gonna get my brother._

"Geez, Fisk…I know you're the Kur Guardian, but that doesn't mean you can protect me from everything." Zak turned his attention back to the screen. "Well, he probably is going to start looking for me right? We just set up some bait and…"

"No Zak," Drew said angrily. "I'm not letting my son risk his life to capture an insane Yeti."

"Besides, we've been able to determine his next location he's going to, and it's not the Airship. He's heading for Mexico."

"That makes no sense," Doc said as he scratched his head.

"…Unless he's after the Ahuizotl," Zak said. "That cryptid steals eyes! If my eyes were taken, then Argost could control cryptids!"

"Zak…That doesn't work like that," Drew said shaking her head.

"Plus, the area where Argost's heading to isn't near where the Ahuizotl sleeps. It's deeper in the jungle."

Doc and Drew shared a look at this. "He's heading for the ancient temple of Kur, and the Kur Amulet," someone called from behind them.

Everyone turned their attention to find two young kids standing there. One was a girl with green eyes and a black turban around her head. She wore purple and pink clothes. Seeing her, Zak blushed and grinned at her. She smiled back. This was Wadi. The other child was the boy king of Kumari Kandam, Ulraj. Like the rest of his people, he had large red eyes and a fish like face. He nervously looked at Komodo, who glared hungrily at the kelp necklace around the boy's neck.

"Ulraj! Wadi! How did you know I'm Kur again? What are you guys doing here? Wait HOW did you get here is a better question."

Wadi and Ulraj looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm a cryptid Zak; I would know when Kur returns. Wadi…" At this Wadi glared at Ulraj who sweat dropped and he said hastily, "…She just knew somehow. Getting here was easy. I just called in a favor I had with a Piasa Bird and I met up with Wadi halfway here. And…your hanger door is open again." Doc groaned at this. _I knew I forgot something!_

"Well, what's all this about a Kur Amulet?" Zak asked. "And how do you know about it?"

Wadi answered this time. "It's an ancient amulet that holds part of Kur's essence and can summon Kur to any location. It can control the power of Kur…"

Everyone suddenly shouts, "Argost!"

"Drew! Prep this airship for Mexico. Beeman, I need that location, NOW."

"On one condition," Dr. Beeman said. "A Secret Scientist has to go with you. I would come, but the relationship between Earth and Solaria 5 isn't good these days. And Gray and Mizuki are too far away. However, a grey man is offering some help."

Zak groaned at this and silently begged to whoever was listening. _Please not Francis, Please not Francis, Please not Francis…_

"Agent Epsilon offered that Francis could accompany you to whatever location and back." Zak groaned and rested his head in his arms. He HATED Francis sometimes, and with his friends here, it would be worse than usual. "He's already on his way to your Airship, Doc."

"Next time give us a better heads up," Doc sighed. "You're right though, we could use a Secret Scientist. But I don't think Epsilon's son is the ideal suggestion. He's not as experienced as I would have liked. I hate having to send a child into danger, let alone the child of a friend. But if he's up for it, he can come."

"Good Doc, I'll send you the transmission. Just promise that Francis won't get hurt. Epsilon's home plant is getting iffy with relations for Earth, and I would hate to have to start another peace treaty with them."

In Kaz's world the scene with her parents was not any better than with Zak. Her father, Andrew otherwise known as Drew, had smashed a T.V. and her mother Samantha "Doc" Saturday had bashed **two **holes into the metal walls. This Doc had a worse anger management problem.

Kaz groaned at the looks of horror on her parents' faces. "I KNEW I shouldn't have told you guys! Just cryogenically freeze me, okay! That should stop Ruk from destroying New York City again. Next time something like this happens, Dora…YOU tell them."

"No, Kaz, honey…We're not mad. We're just…surprised. We thought Ruk was gone." Drew Saturday, (really Drew Blackwell, but he adopted his wife's last name), looked similar to his counterpart. He had short white-blonde that looked choppy, and wore a blue-and-black outfit. He was tall and lint, and strapped to his back was a silver sword with a head of a bird forming the handle. Instead of Drew's fire sword, this Drew's sword controlled water and wind. Doc Saturday had the same white streaked hair and a blind eye, but she was tall and buff in a blue and black outfit. Her Battle Glove, (never call it an oven mitt), was still on her hand and glowing a soft red color.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday," Doc asked softly.

Kaz looked embarrassed as she said, "I didn't want them back and I wasn't sure they were really back for good. Plus, the last time anyone knew…two months ago is a great example."

Nobody said anything for a while, then Doc said, "Kaz…I know this is a bad time for you. Anyone would be upset and confused, but I just want you to know that I still believe in you. Just because you're the reincarnation of an ancient Sumerian monster doesn't mean you actually are a monster. You're still my daughter, even if your powers are back. That's why no one is going to freeze you. We'll find another way." She placed his hand on her young daughter. Fiskie grinned and said, "Zee, Kaz?" (See Kaz?).

Kaz looked at Fiskertina and shook her head. "Okay mom. But how did they come back?"

Doc and Drew shared a look. Drew sighed and ran his gloved hand through his white hair. "Sweetie…If the power of Ruk had really been taken from you…you wouldn't have been here. Some small portion of Ruk must have stayed in you; the rest could have come back when Argossa imploded."

"Wait," Kaz said as she looked at her dad. "You're telling me I still had Ruk in me? And you KNEW?"

Doc sighed. "I'm not one for superstation Kaz, never have, probably never will. But I can't deny that for you to still be alive, your powers had to still be in you. Remember what happened with the Flute of Gilgamesh?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Argon Nahile cawed at the Saturdays, "Are you really this foolish woman? She is Ruk! We're the ones who are trying to save the girl. She won't survive the ceremony!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"So, I'm still Ruk? Well, could be worse."

"And how is that Kazzie?" Dora questioned.

"Argossa could be Ruk." The cryptids in the room agreed with Kaz's logic.

_Being stuck in Weird World with a pshyco was pretty bad, _Fiskie said to Kaz.

**Now you understand, **Komoda growled.

"Okay, here's the plan. No one find out about this…"

"Easier said than done," Kaz interrupted

Doc gave her daughter a slight glare. "We'll be more careful this time. Second, keep a lookout for activities concerning Agans and Argossa. If Argossa is still alive, she'll stop at nothing to get Kaz. The Agans and cryptids probably realize that Ruk is back and will try to find her. We'll look for ways to get rid of Ruk for good. But above all, don't tell the Secret Scientists."

"Don't tell us what?" Shocked, everyone turns to find the video screen up and an image of a red haired man, a bespectacled woman, and a large blue beast on different screens. Dr. Amanda Beeman smirked at their shocked expressions. "Save it for keeping secrets, we know Franken-hair's Ruk again. But we're not interested with that for now."

"Really," Kaz said, rolling her eyes. "Last time I was Ruk you wanted me dead or cryogenically frozen."

"Times have changed, kid. Besides, we've got bigger problems than you. Argossa's back."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Doc said with a sigh. "But you don't want Kaz frozen?"

"Not this time," Talua Mizuki explained. "With Ruk returned, Argossa will stop at nothing to get Kaz. We have noticed Agan sightings have gone up in the last day, as well. They kept calling, 'Ruk has returned.' That's how we knew Ruk had come back."

"But how do you know for certain that Argossa's back?" Drew questioned.

Dr. Michael Gray looked mad and huffed angrily. "Because she sent Munya…

"Munya's still alive!" Kaz cried. "I thought that Tsula'Kala dealt with her in Paris."

"I guess Munya got away or something. But that god damned spider-man broke into my lab, wrecked Deadbolt, and she stole my new prototype black whole device."

"Um…Don't you have like…six of them?" Dora asked with a confused face.

"Yes," Dr. Gray said icily, "But this one is supposed to connect by long distances. She doesn't need transportation when she has that device."

"She could be on her way here right now for Kaz!" Fiskie, Komoda, and Amo quickly formed a protective barrier around Kaz. Kaz groaned at their overprotectiveness.

Dr. Beeman snorted. "She may want Franken-Hair's powers and all, but she's been sighted back at Weird World again."

"Didn't it get totaled?" Kaz asked her parents.

Drew looked thoughtful and said, "About half of it did, honey. But I think there's still part left standing."

"She's probably there picking up an arsenal of weapons," Doc theorized.

Fiskie grunted at this and laid a protective hand over Kaz's shoulder. _No way is that miserable excuse for a Yeti gonna get my sis._

"Geez, Fiskie…I know you're the Ruk Guardian, but that doesn't mean you can protect me from everything." Kaz turned his attention back to the screen. "Well, she's probably is going to start looking for me right? We just set up some bait and…"

"No Kaz," Drew said angrily. "I'm not letting my daughter risk her life to capture an insane Yeti."

"Besides, we've been able to determine her next location she's going to, and it's not the Watership. She's heading for Mexico."

"That makes no sense," Doc said as she scratched her head.

"…Unless she's after the Ahuizotl," Kaz said. "That cryptid steals eyes! If my eyes were taken, then Argossa could control cryptids!"

"Kaz, honey…That doesn't work like that," Drew said shaking his head.

"Plus, the area where Argossa's heading to isn't near where the Ahuizotl sleeps. It's deeper in the jungle."

Doc and Drew shared a look at this. "She's heading for the ancient temple of Ruk, and the Ruk Amulet," someone called from behind them.

Everyone turned their attention to find two young kids standing there. One was a boy with green eyes and a black turban around his head. He wore blue and green clothes. Seeing him, Kaz blushed and grinned at him. He smiled back. This was Dawi. The other child was the girl queen of Umaria Alora, Ulraj. Like the rest of her people, she had large eyes and a bird like face with a beak. She nervously looked at Komoda, who glared hungrily at the laurel crown on top of the girl's head.

"Uljia! Dawi! How did you know I'm Ruk again? What are you guys doing here? Wait HOW did you get here is a better question."

Dawi and Uljia looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm a cryptid Kaz; I would know when Ruk returns. Dawi…" At this Dawi glared at Ulraj who sweat dropped and she said hastily, "…He just knew somehow. Getting here was easy. I just called in a favor I had with a Adaro and I met up with Dawi halfway here. And…your hanger door is open again." Doc groaned at this. _I knew I forgot something!_ _How could I have forgotten when if the ship sinks when it's open. _"And we closed it behind us."

"Well, what's all this about a Ruk Amulet?" Kaz asked. "And how do you know about it?"

Dawi answered this time. "It's an ancient amulet that holds part of Ruk's essence and can summon Ruk to any location. It can control the power of Ruk…"

Everyone suddenly shouts, "Argossa!" (Actually Fiskie screamed 'Arossa!" but she meant Argossa).

"Drew! Prep this airship for Mexico. Beeman, I need that location, NOW."

"On one condition," Dr. Beeman said. "A Secret Scientist has to go with you. I would come, but the relationship between Earth and Solaria 5 isn't good these days. And Gray and Mizuki are too far away. However, a grey woman is offering some help."

Kaz groaned at this and silently begged to whoever was listening. _Please not Francine, Please not Francine, Please not Francine…_

"Agent Equinox offered that Francine could accompany you to whatever location and back." Kaz groaned and rested her head in her arms. She HATED Francine sometimes, and with her friends here, it would be worse than usual. "She's already on her way to your Watership, Doc."

"Next time give us a better heads up," Doc sighed. "You're right though, we could use a Secret Scientist. But I don't think Equinox's daughter is the ideal suggestion. She's not as experienced as I would have liked. I hate having to send a child into danger, let alone the child of a friend. But if she's up for it, she can come."

"Good Doc, I'll send you the transmission. Just promise that Francine won't get hurt. Equinox's home plant is getting iffy with relations for Earth, and I would hate to have to start another peace treaty with them."

Soon, the Airship was off for Mexico, with three added guests in tow, Wadi, Ulraj, and Francis. The grey boy looked the same as always, with that weird greenish hair and suit with those circular glasses. It was already five minutes in and he and Zak had already started to argue.

"…And that's why it's not my fault that my powers are back!" Zak said angrily.

Francis snorted. "Please. As if you aren't pleased that they came back, so you can be the most powerful cryptid in the world again. I bet those last two months were agonizing."

"First of all, it was nice to be a normal kid for once. Second…"

"Don't make me turn this Airship around!" Drew hollered at the boys. Francis and Zak glared at one another and then Francis left the room, muttering softly.

Wadi and Ulraj looked shocked at Zak. "Zak…I had no idea this kid was so…stubborn," Wadi said.

"I agree with Wadi and…WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Ulraj cried out at Komodo who was trying, for the umpteenth time, to eat his kelp necklace. Zak said to Komodo, "Will you stop bugging Ulraj and do something good, like go bug Francis?" Komodo growled at this and said to Zak, **Leave it to me. But I WILL eat that kelp! **Komodo quickly filed out the door to seek out and annoy Francis. "Okay, where we you Ulraj?"

"That kid doesn't seem like a kid, he's more like a…what do you call those mechanical people? Robots? Well that kid is a good example of one."

"Actually," Zak said as he led his friends out of the command room so his parents and Doyle wouldn't hear, "Francis and his 'father' are really clones of an agent his 'people' created. When Francis is older, he'll be the Epsilon and he'll get his own Francis."

Wadi and Ulraj just became too shocked to say anything. Then Wadi's face turned stony. "Why do you not treat him better then?" Wadi hissed at Zak.

"Actually, we have a mutual hatred for one another, and I'm treating him like any kid/enemy should be treated. We fight and argue, like enemies should. I think Francis actually enjoys the arguments. He's not used to being 'normal', as he calls it."

"I thought we agreed that no one would know about that." They turn to find Francis and a sheepish Komodo, who was currently eating a sandwich. Zak glanced down and saw a plastic bag in Francis' hand. Francis saw Zak glare at the bag and said, "It's called bribery. I thought even you would know about it."

"I'm sorry about you being forced to do this," Wadi says quickly before Zak can retort.

"I was created for this role," Francis replied, barley any emotion in his voice. But there was a slight crack showing he did note and respect Wadi's words. "Now, I believe we're almost to Mexico by now. What do you know about this Temple of Kur?"

"Not much," Wadi admitted. "Just a little about some cult that learned about the Sumerians and built the temple to honor them and Kur. It's supposedly booby-trapped and not a lot of people know about it. I only learned about it recently and from a Weird World magazine."

"WHAT!" Zak, Francis, and Ulraj cried. "I can't believe they still print that stuff!" Zak shouted as he kicked a panel. The panel shuddered and opened, causing a few wrapped gifts to tumble out.

"What are these?" Francis asked as he picked one of them up. He read aloud, '"Merry Christmas Zak, Love Mom and Dad.'" He snickered slightly at those last words.

"So THIS is where my parents hide the Christmas presents!" Zak cried out as he started to shake a parcel that read "For Fisk, love Mom and Dad". "I better remember this later! But for now we better put it all back."

"How come your parents already stocked up on Christmas presents even though it's October?" Wadi questioned as she lifted a huge package, (A gift for Drew, or so it said on the tag), into the formerly secret compartment.

"If you haven't guessed, my family doesn't hang out a lot in public so whenever we're near a civilization, my parents shock up on everything they can. I guess that includes birthday and Christmas presents. Huh…Here's something from Doyle to me…I wonder what's inside…" Zak started to shake the box excitedly.

_Hey! You can't do that Zak! X-mas is two months away!_

Fisk stood nearby, his arms crossed as he glared at the group of kids. "Actually, Fisk, we just found this stuff, so we're going to put it back, right now." Zak stopped shaking the package, but his smile was huge. "I bet it's a jet back. Doyle hinted my present would help with air-based cyptids."

"What's the point of this holiday you humans' have, anyway?" Francis snorted as he piled the last present in the compartment. "Exchanging gifts? And I thought you humans, or at least your family, weren't that greedy."

Zak rolled his eyes and said, "Remind me to tell you later, Francis. Alright let's…FISK!" Fiskerton was energetically shaking one of his own gifts, a look of innocence quickly pulled over his face as he sheepishly handed the package back to Zak. Zak glared at his brother and as he put the present back where it belonged, he said, "Really, Fisk? How come I can't examine my presents but you can? Okay...now let's put the door back in place. "

After a few minutes and the combined strength of three children, one Fiskerton Phantom, a Komodo dragon, and Kur, they were able to put the door back where it belonged. Francis glared at Zak and asked Wadi, "Why is that magazine still printing, even though the world knows Argost's a Yeti?"

Wadi shrugged. "I guess some psycho fan wrote it or something. I only got it for Zak." She grinned at Zak, who turned a bright shade of red. Despite the fact that Argost had tried to kill him and his family numerous times, kinapped both his brothers, AND tried to take over the whole world, Zak LOVED the T.V. show Weird World. "Here I brought it with me."

She rummaged around in her satchel and dragged out a slightly worn copy of _Weird World Magazine, tm. _The cover boasted a picture of Argost and a circular amulet with the engraving of a massive serpent faced towards the readers. Argost seemed to be slightly reaching for it. **TEMPLE OF KUR** screamed the caption, **WITH THE MYSTERIOUS V.V. ARGOST**. The article talked about how, after the disappearance of Argost, some fans had located a secret folder hidden in a compartment on his desk. The article inside talked about how a group of Mexicans of ancient times had somehow learned about Kur and built the temple to appease it.

"_The Kur Amulet," _the article said, (it had been written by Argost at some time or other), _"is supposedly said to allow someone the power to control the great beast. In the early days of the Aztecs, it was said, used its power to summon Kur, which I believe explains why the Aztecs worshipped Quetzalcoatl, the great feathered serpent. Kur was said to have been a mammoth serpent, and, according to Aztec legend, a massive snake appeared during a great war and consumed the Aztec's enemies. Whether or not this truly occurred is up to you, faithful readers, but I will soon be searching for this amazing artifact myself. Until next time, _Weird World _readers, adieu."_

Nobody said anything for a while as they looked at one another. Zak sighed and said, "Okay…We need a game plan. If Argost gets the Amulet first, somehow we have to try and …"

Whatever Zak had to say would have to wait, for at that moment, his mom called out, "Zak! Everyone get in here! We're almost to the temple!"

Everyone hurried to the cockpit, where they saw their first views of the Temple of Kur. Zak frowned at it as he thought; _Strange…It's so…familiar._

The temple was crafted out of massive blocks of stone and covered in ivy. Although part of the structure of crumpled, you could still see it was impressive. A ruined statue was perched at the top, only a cluster of rocks now. But for Zak, he saw another image. He saw a great, shining temple, decorated with gold, jewels, and statues, with one main statue at the top. A massive snake, with its head held high, rubies for eyes and large wooden fangs. It was an image of the Temple of Kur, back when it was first built. How Zak saw it, he could only guess. But perhaps it was because he had been here once already, when it was the first Kur who watched the completion of its temple.

"Welcome to the Temple of Kur," Zak muttered half to himself. "To the resting place of the demon and the holding place of the Amulet."

"What did you say?" Ulraj asked Zak before he was suddenly tackled by a heavy blur of green. He found Komodo sitting contently on his chest, chewing happily on the remains of Ulraj's kelp necklace. Francis, Zak, and Wadi let out laughs as the boy king flushed angrily.

**Told you I would get the kelp. **Komodo then belched in Ulraj's face.

Back in Kaz's world, Francine had arrived, with her weird, long, green-grey hair, green trench coat, and oval glasses. Already, she and Kaz were arguing.

"…And THAT'S why you can't blame me for becoming Ruk again!" Kaz screamed. Fiskie sighed and held her head in her arms. Amo shuffled out of the room with Dora.

"Please," Francine said as she tossed her head with a snort. "As if you aren't glad that you're the almighty Ruk again…"

"Okay…First of all, it was nice just being a normal kid and second…"

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS WATERSHIP AROUND! AND I MEAN IT!" Drew hollered from the steering wheel. Kaz and Francine glared at one another and Francine left the room, muttering quietly under breath.

Dawi and Uljia looked shocked as they watched the exchange. Uljia's beak was opened and she let out a soft caw of surprise. "Kaz…" she said after Francine left the room, "what is wrong with that girl?"

"Who? Francine? She's always like that with me." Kaz shrugged.

Dawi snorted and said, "I think she means like, 'Why is she so stubborn and rude to you'?"

Uljia nodded her feathered head and said, "Exactly, why is that girl such a….WILL YOU STOP THAT!" she screamed as Komoda tried, for the umpteenth unsuccessful time, to eat her laurel crown. (Laurel is the plant the Greeks used to create crowns for winners of the Olympics. I'm a history buff and a Percy Jackson fan.) The crown was a burnished bronze color with large triangular leaves evenly spaced apart from one another.

Kaz looked at Komoda and said, "Will you do something for the good of man…er, cryptid-kind and bother Francine instead?" **Fine**, Komoda growled, **but I will eat that laurel! **She waddled out the door, in search of Francine. "Where were you, Uljia?"

She ruffled her head feathers as she said, "Why is that girl such a…What do humans call those machine people? Robots? Yes! Why is that girl so much like a robot? I mean she called your parents "sir" and "ma'am", but she acts like she was programed to hate you!"

"Well," Kaz said as she walked out the door, her friends following, "you're not too far off with the whole 'robot' thing. See, Francine and her 'mom' Equinox, are really clones of the 'perfect agent'", Kaz expressed using air quotes, "that their people created about a hundred years ago. Once Francine grows up, she'll become the Equinox and get her own Francine to teach like her mentor did before her. Confusing, right?"

Uljia and Dawi have shocked looks on their faces. Dawi then frowned and said angrily, "Then why don't you treat her better? You befriended me, the kleptomaniac, even though it was MY fault that the Salt Woman got loose. If you can stop cryptids, why can you be kind to a girl raised to be an alien race's brainwashed agent?"

Kaz sighed and said, "See, Francine and I have a mutual hatred against one another. She said she'd rather eat her shoe than talk to me. Plus, I'm treating her like a frenemy should be treated. I think Francine actually likes it, she isn't treated like her own person at all and I think she likes being "normal."

"As normal as you can get on earth," Dawi joked. Uljia and Kaz grinned at their friend's sense of humor.

"Ha ha ha, real hilarious. I thought we agreed that no one would know about that." Quickly, the group of kids turned to find Francine with her arms crossed and a sheepish Komoda eating a sandwich. Kaz noticed the empty plastic bag in Francine's hand. Komoda blinked at Kaz and said "**You know I can't resist a roast beef and cheese Panini sandwich."**

"What? This is called bribery, I thought even _you _would know about it," Francine expressed to a confused Kaz.

"I sorry you had to join us on this mission," Dawi quickly expressed before Kaz could retort.

"…I saw sent to do this mission. It's no concern of yours." But there was a slight note of sadness in Francine's voice. She shrugged her shoulders. She didn't like sympathy that much, even when she deserved it. She coughed and said to Dawi, "What do you know about this Temple of Ruk and its Amulet?"

"Not that much," Dawi admitted. "I only learned about it recently, and there's not much about it."

"Who wrote it though," Kaz asked, her eyes shining. "Maybe, if we can contact the people…"

"Not a good idea Kaz," Dawi said shaking his head. "The woman who wrote it was A.A. Argossa in the latest article of _Weird World_."

"WHAT," shouted Francine, Uljia, and Kaz. Kaz threw up her hands and said angrily, "I can't believe they still print that garbage!" She kicked a panel so hard it shuddered and opened. Numerous brightly wrapped presents spilled out and scattered around the kids' and komodo dragon's feet.

"What are these?" Francine questioned as she picked up a present. "'Merry Christmas Kazzie, love Mom and Dad.'" Francine smirked at the last words.

"No way! So THIS is where the hide the presents!" Kaz said enthusiastically as she began to examine a present labeled 'For Komoda, from Mom and Dad.' "I better remember this for later, but for now we should put it all back."

"How come your parents already stocked up on Christmas presents even though it's October?" Dawi questioned as he lifted a huge package, (A gift for Amo, or so it said on the tag), into the formerly secret compartment.

"If you haven't guessed, my family doesn't hang out a lot in public so whenever we're near a civilization, my parents shock up on everything they can. I guess that includes birthday and Christmas presents. Huh…Here's something from Dora to me…I wonder what's inside…" Kaz started to shake the box excitedly.

_Hey! You can't do that Kaz! X-mas is two months away!_

Fiskie stood nearby, her arms crossed as he glared at the group of kids. "Actually, Fiskie, we just found this stuff, so we're going to put it back, right now." Kaz stopped shaking the package, but her smile was enormous. "I bet it's a water jet back. Dora hinted my present would help with water-based cyptids."

"I thought you could breathe underwater," Uljia expressed as she shoved a present bigger than herself back into the opening.

Kaz grinned as she puffed out her cheeks as she pushed a present back into the slot. "Well, you never know if a cryptid is faster than you or not."

"Since when can you breathe underwater?" Francine questioned.

"Guess that wasn't in my file," Kaz smirked.

"It will be. What's the point of this holiday you humans' have, anyway?" Francine snorted as she piled the last present in the compartment. "Exchanging gifts? And I thought you humans, or at least your family, weren't that greedy."

Kaz and Dawi shared a look. "Remind me to tell you about it later, Franny."

"DON'T CALL ME FRANNY!"

Kaz rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Now let's…FISKIE!"

Fiskie and Komoda were shaking two presents that were their own. Fiskie quickly pulled on her 'innocent big gorilla-cat' face while Komoda tried to steal the present. Kaz took both of them and whispered, "Jerks. Alright, let's put the door back."

With the combined efforts of two children, a queen, a Komodo dragon, a Fiskerton Phantom, and Ruk, they were able to put the door back where it belonged. Francine glared at Kaz for starting the whole mess and asked Dawi, "What did that Yeti write about anyway? And why did it get published if the world knows she's a Yeti?"

"No clue," Dawi said with a shrug. "I only got the magazine for Kaz." He smiled at her. Kaz's cheeks grew red as a fire engine. Even though Argossa had kidnapped both her sisters, tried to kill her and her family numerous times, and tried to take over the planet, Kaz forever loved _Weird World._ Dawi and Uljia had watched it with her a few times and had agreed it was good T.V. "I brought it with me, too."

Dawi rummaged around in his bag and dragged out a slightly worn copy of _Weird World Magazine, tm. _The cover boasted a picture of Argossa and a circular amulet with the engraving of a massive flying bird faced towards the readers. Argossa seemed to be slightly reaching for it. **TEMPLE OF RUK** screamed the caption, **WITH THE MYSTERIOUS A.A. ARGOSSA**. The article talked about how, after the disappearance of Argossa, some fans had located a secret folder hidden in a compartment in her desk. The article inside talked about how a group of Mexicans of ancient times had somehow learned about Ruk and built the temple to appease the monster.

"_The Ruk Amulet," _the article said, (it had been written by Argossa at some time or other), _"is supposedly said to allow someone the power to control the great beast. In the early days of the Aztecs, it was said that the Aztecs used its power to summon Ruk, which I believe explains why the Aztecs worshipped Quetzalcoatl, the great feathered serpent. Ruk was said to have been a mammoth hawk or eagle, and, according to Aztec legend, a massive bird of prey appeared during a great war and consumed the Aztec's enemies. Whether or not this truly occurred is up to you, faithful readers, but I will soon be searching for this amazing artifact myself. Until next time, _Weird World _readers, adieu."_

Nobody said anything for a while as they looked at one another. Kaz sighed and said, "Okay…We need a game plan. If Argossa gets the Amulet first, somehow we have to try and …"

Whatever Kaz had to say would have to wait, for at that moment, her dad called out, "Kaz! Everyone get in here! We're almost to the temple!"

Everyone hurried to the cockpit, where they saw their first views of the Temple of Ruk. Kaz frowned at it as she thought; _Strange…It's so…familiar._

The temple was crafted out of massive blocks of stone and covered in ivy. Although part of the structure of crumpled, you could still see it was impressive. A ruined statue was perched at the top, only a cluster of rocks now. But for Kaz, she saw another image. She saw a great, shining temple, decorated with gold, jewels, and statues, with one main statue at the top. A massive falcon, with its head held high and wings spread out across the sky, emeralds for eyes and a large obsidian beak painted with symbols. It was an image of the Temple of Ruk, back when it was first built. How Kaz saw it, she could only guess. But perhaps it was because she had been here once already, when it was the first Ruk who watched the completion of its temple.

"Welcome to the Temple of Ruk," Kaz muttered half to herself. "To the resting place of the demon and the holding place of the Amulet."

"What did you say?" Uljia asked Kaz before she was suddenly tackled by a heavy blur of green. She found Komoda sitting contently on her chest, chewing happily on the remains of Uljia's laurel crown. Francine, Kaz, and Dawi let out laughs as the girl queen flushed angrily.

**Told you I would get that laurel. **Komoda then belched in Uljia's face.

Do you like it? Was it funny to read about Komodo and Komoda attacking Ulraj and Uljia? Please review. Next chapter should be up next week. Add cryptids you would like to see in this Fanfiction onto your review.


	4. The Temple:Part 1

Okay, if you have trouble understanding what cryptids are in this chapter, I'll list them up here and describe them. Will be in alphabetical order. I don't own the Secret Saturdays so don't get mad with me. I'm NOT plagiarizing, I'm being creative. Get over it.

Cryptid List

Adaro-An aquatic sea cryptid with fins at the ends of its legs, a shark fin on top of its head, and a sharp horn on its nose.

Agan-I made this cryptid up, but think giant bird-humanoids with wings, beaks, and a hatered of humans. The opposite species from Nagas. Some have double heads or extra legs. Led by Argon Nahile, the King of the Agans, who was said to have tricked Ruk into turning into a bird, causing it to come under his control.

Amarok- a tall, bipedal wolf-like creature. Exhibit a sonic howl which can collapse the roof of a subterranean home. Also affects the weather.

Kur-the first of the cryptids and creator of them all. In Sumerian legend, Kur was depicted as a massive serpent or dragon-like beast. Some believe it was Rani Nagi that turned Kur evil. Zak Saturday is the reincarnation of Kur. Ironic, isn't it?

Nagas-snake people from Hindi legend. Led by Rani Nagi, Queen of the Nagas, who hopes to rid the world of humans. Some have two head or four limbs. They have lisps when they speak. They believe that with the help of Zak Saturday, they can destroy humanity.

Ruk-the creator of all cryptids in Kaz's world. According to Sumerian legend, Ruk was a mammoth bird with a double pair of wings. Once a kind soul, Ruk was turned evil and mad by Argon Nahile when he tricked her into becoming a hawk/eagle. The current reincarnation of Ruk is Kaz Saturday.

Tapire-lauara-HUGE, pig/cat-like cryptids with VERY bad tempers, and highly protective of their habitat. Have sharp teeth and claws, they also have a soft spot on their bellies where, if you tickle them long enough, they will just lay down and laugh. (I made that up, but I think that would be cool.)

The Temple: Part 1

Zak's Point of View

I didn't tell anyone about the vision I had about the temple. Why, you might ask? Because if I could see through Kur's memories, maybe he could control me. I didn't want to risk it. Mom and Dad would have gotten worried, and I wasn't trying to be babied. I wanted some adventure.

I smiled as we walked towards the temple. Mom had her fire sword and Dad had the Battle Glove. They also carried Cortex Disruptors, enough for three other people. Wadi and Ulraj walked besides me and Komodo, Fisk, and Zon were nearby. Francis was walking with my parents. Doyle was doing recon to make sure that Argost wasn't trying to ambush us. Wadi was walking the dog with her thieves yo-yo and Ulraj had a staff with the tooth of a Megalodon, aka a Megatooth Shark, on the end of it. Francis had that collar-thing of his, so he'd probably be okay in a fight.

"So," I said to Wadi, "What kind of booby traps are supposed to be here?"

"Not sure," she said as she frowned. She bit her lip and looked thoughtful. "I think some kind of cryptid based traps and spears through the floor stuff."

"Doubtful," Ulraj snorted. He was still mad at Komodo for eating his kelp necklace and his fish-like eyes were narrowed. "If this were any human temple, I would agree with the spears. But since its Kur…anything could be there."

"Wait," I said, not liking where he was going, "You think that Kur has some sort of guardian protecting the temple?"

"Wasn't there a Rakshasha protecting Kur's Tomb? If that was his tomb, I'd hate to see the things in his temple." I hated Ulraj's logic sometimes. We walked in silence for a while.

"Thanks for coming anyways guys. You didn't have to come you know."

"Well, we are your friends Zak," Wadi said happily.

"And if you think we're going to let you have all the fun forget it," Ulraj added.

We all laughed at that. It's true though, when you're with a Saturday, you're bound to have some excitement.

"Hey mini-man," Doyle said as he landed. "Good news and bad news to report. What do you want to hear first?"

"Let's start with the good news," Mom said as she tightened her grip on her fire-sword.

"Good news: No sign of Argost, Munya, or the Nagas. There don't seem to be any cryptids around here either."

"And the bad news," Francis asked keeping his face in a bored look.

"They could still be on their way here. Or Argost could be waiting for us in the temple." Silence was everywhere. Mom and Dad gave Ulraj, Wadi, and Francis their own Cortex Disruptors.

"Hey! No fair! Why can't I get one?" I said angrily.

Mom and Dad glared at me. "Remember what happened the last time you took one without permission? You accidently hit your mother with it."

"What? Are we forgetting the fact I stopped the Kumarian Sea-Serpent with them, too? No offense Ulraj."

"None taken," he said with a shrug. Good thing, too. It was Argost's fault that even happened. One reason Ulraj was here most likely was because Argost caused his father's death when he tried to take over Kumari Kandam. I would be mad, too, if that pshyco had killed my father.

"So what's the plan," I questioned.

Zon made that chittering sound at me. I think it will involve you distracting some cryptid or something.

**No really**, Komodo asked, rolling his eyes. **When** _**hasn't**_** Zak charmed a cryptid or other?**

_Please guys_, Fisk begged_, no fighting yet. Save it for Argost or the Nagas_.

**I call Argost first.**

"I think the safest course of action is to travel through the temple, but leave someone behind to watch the area," my dad said. He turned to Doyle. "You'll contact us right?"

"Wait…You want me to scope for Argost while you guys have all the fun?" Doyle said angrily. I wouldn't like it either to watch out instead of having some action.

"Think about it," Mom said, "If you see Argost, you get to attack him first."

Doyle grinned at this and said, "Agreed, do I get to have Jurassic backup?" Mom nodded and Doyle and Zon shared a look. "Just like old times."

The old times when we were scoping out Argost and any connections to him. Yeah, it'll be fun.

"Contact in every hour or if something strange occurs." Dad glared at Uncle Doyle before saying, "If you see Argost, CONTACT us first before you attack him. And if outmatches you, I don't care about the fact that he killed your parents, you have to get out of there."

"Please Doyle," Mom said, "for us."

Doyle looked at the temple and said, "Fine. Fill me in on everything mini-man. Come on Jurassic." And with that, my uncle and Zon headed off into the jungle.

"Let's get moving," Dad said as we watch Doyle and Zon disappear.

Kaz's Point of View

As soon as we had docked the Watership, we headed for the temple. I didn't dare mention the vision of the temple to anyone. My parents would freak, Dora would suggest I should sit out of this mission, Fiskie, Komoda, and Amo would start shrieking or something, and Francine would think I was wussing out. Plus, the fact that I had seen a memory of the first Ruk was freaking me out, if only slightly.

We were all heavily armed. Mom and Dad had, other than the water-sword and the Battle Glove, five Vortex Disruptors, enough for three other people. I hope I get one. Aunt Dora, as usual, had numerous concussion-grenades and her wrist blaster, but she was currently busy searching the skies for enemies. Komoda had 'lost' the collar earlier so Dad gave her a string with some 'magic stone' hanging from it. I think it supposed to bring good luck or something. Fiskie tied camouflage bows around her ears and is glancing right and left, searching for intruders. Amo was glaring right and left, keeping his guard up. Dawi had his yo-yo in his hands and Uljia had a staff in her hands that ended with the whittled beak of a Hokhoku. Knowing Francine, she still had that weird collar-thing.

"So what traps are in the temple?" I asked Dawi.

"Not sure really," he said frowning. "I guess cryptid stuff and spears through the floor."

"Please," Uljia snorted. She was still mad at Komoda for eating her crown and her bird eyes where narrowed with anger. "If it were any other temple or tomb, I'd agree with the spears. But seeing how it's Ruk, anything could be in there."

"Are you saying there could be living, vicious cryptids in there?"

"This is Ruk's temple, right? If there was a Wampus Cat in her tomb, I'd hate to see the stuff living in there." I hate Uljia's logic at times like this.

As we got closer to the temple, a rusting sound came from our left. Immediately, Mom and Dad jumped up and got ready to fight. I sighed and said, "Hi Aunt Dora," as she walked out of the bushes. Dad lowered his sword, but Mom kept her glove on. She still disliked Dora a bit, plus we had no idea if anything was surrounding us.

"Nothings out there, but they could already be in the temple or on their way." Mom and Dad shared a look as they handed the Vortex Disruptors to Dawi, Uljia, and Francine.

"What? No fair, why don't I get one?" I said as I crossed my arms. True, I had the Serpent, but hey, who DOESN'T want a blaster?

"Katherine Claire Saturday," Mom started.

_Oh boy, you're in for it sis. _Fiskie was unfortunately right. My parents only say my whole name when their very upset or about to lecture me.

"The last time you had a Vortex Disruptor, which you stole from the weapon bay, too, you hit your father with it."

"Are you forgetting the fact I stopped the Umarian phoenix with them? No offense Uljia," I added hastily.

"None taken. That attack was Argossa's fault anyways. She is going down today." Uljia had a good reason to fight Argossa. The insane Yeti had killed Uljia's mother when she tried to take over Umaria Alora and Uljia still nursed a grudge.

"Be that as it may, you still are too young to have your own Vortex Disruptor until you're sixteen."

"Well," I said happily, "at least I'll get one eventually."

"You still have to prove you're ready to handle it," Dad added as he scanned the forests. There was a loud snapping noise, but it was headed away from us. Probably a squirrel or something. Funny thing was, Komoda didn't run after it.

"Dora, can you keep an eye on everything for us while we're in there?" Dad asked.

"What? And let you guys have all the fun?" she said angrily. I'd be mad too if they made me skip this awesome fight sure to come.

"Think about it like this Dora," my dad expressed, "you get to attack Argossa first."

That got my aunt thinking. She grinned and said, "I'll take that."

Mom gave Dad a slightly mad look as she said, "But you contact us first before you attack. And if she proves to be too much, you HAVE to pull out of the fight. I know she killed your parents, but if she's winning, you pull out and warn us."

Dora doesn't crack a joke, showing she's being serious. She nodded and said, "Do I at least get Jurassic backup? It'll be like old times," she said jokily to Amo.

The old times of tracking down Argossa and any connections to her. Those days were fun. Amo admitted.

"Contact us every hour, please," my mom expressed at Dora as she started to head away with Amo.

She turned and smirked slightly. "Come on. It's me."

"That's what I'm worried about," Mom muttered.

I watched my aunt and Amo race off into the jungle and I return my gaze to the temple once they disappear.

"Let's get moving," my dad said.

Zak's Point of View

We were right outside the temple when we hit a problem. There were these giant stone doors that couldn't be cut by Mom's sword.

"What now?" Wadi said uncertainly. I shrugged and looked at the doors again. Thousands of cryptids were carved on the surface, but they weren't even worn. It was like they had been carved yesterday. The biggest one, right in the middle of the door, was a giant coiled serpent, its eyes staring at me. Someone had put a lot of detail in making the image of Kur. The eyes were onyx and the scales were crafted so skillfully, they looked and felt like actual snake skin.

Fisk pointed at another carving. It was a perfect likeness to him, with ruby eyes and a slight sheepish grin, like he had just done something silly. On the other side of the door was a Naga, with topaz eyes and a slight smirk or snarl showing its teeth. It looked pretty happy or pleased. The first I have never seen, the second…only because they thought I'd destroy humans. Farther away was a Kumarian with garnet eyes and a fish-like face.

Ulraj looked at it and said, "What are my people doing on this door?"

"I…I think it represent how Kur was the first cryptid and therefore the father of the others to come," I said worry on my face. Geez…I'm the father of all the cryptids on Earth. I know I have a weird family already, but really? I'm related to the Nagas and Argost. It freaks me out thinking about it. Plus, how did Kur have all those kids? Did he create them from clay or was it a normal birth? Gross. I don't even want to think about it. How did Kur deal with all those kids anyways? Wouldn't they all be bugging him for a chariot or something when they turned sixteen? Maybe that's why he went crazy and evil.

"I can't find a way in," Dad said as he checked the area around the door. "It looks like the only way it opens is up. But how does it open?"

I looked at the Kur carving again. There were three marks around it, like a circle. They were deep and like curving lines. A row of symbols surrounded them.

"Hey Mom…What does this mean?"

Mom walked over and stared at the symbols. "Hmm…I'm rusty on my Sumeric, but it looks like it says, 'The key for the temple lies with Kur's claws.' What that means is beyond me."

"Maybe Zak is supposed to have this key," Wadi suggested.

Francis snorted. "Please, how is Zak supposed to know how to open it? If he did, why didn't he just open the door as soon as he saw it?"

I shook my head and turn back to the door. '"The key for the temple lies with Kur's claws...'", I muttered as I looked at the carving. I groaned as it hit me. "It can't be that easy." I unhooked the Claw from my belt and let the Claw unclench.

_Zak, what are you doing_, Fisk expressed as I gammed the Claw into the three gaps surrounding the Kur carving.

_Click, Click, Click. _The three talons fitted perfectly within the holes. I grinned and said, "Everyone get back…This door's gonna open."

I closed my eyes and let the energy of Kur flow over me, concentrating my power into it. The serpent eyes glowed orange and flashed and with a rumble the door began rise up into the temple. I took the Claw out as it pulled me up slightly.

It shuddered and stopped after the door had fully entered the temple. Inside was a dark tunnel with torches mounted to the walls. Did I mention that they were burning? Like someone had just light them up. And weird claw markings were in the dirt just inside the tunnel? It REALLY freaked me out.

"Nicely done Zak," Dad said to me. He seemed calm, but his eyes portrayed his surprise and fear.

Francis' face was in shock. "How did you just do that?"

"Didn't you realize it was a strange choice in words, how it said _in Kur's claws?_ Somehow, someway, someone from the past knew that I would someday be Kur and wrote it like that so I would know what to do."

"Zak," Wadi said frightfully, "If someone knew about you three thousand years ago…what else did they know?"

We all shared a fearful glance. It hadn't come to me either. We turned back to the open mouth of the temple. Now that we were so close to it, I realized that the entrance was shaped like a snake's mouth. We would be literally walking into the belly of the beast, just like in Antarctica.

_Freaky_, Fisk said as we started to walk down the hallway.

Kaz's Point of View

We were right outside the temple when we hit a problem. There were these giant stone doors that couldn't be cut by Dad's sword.

"What now?" Dawi said uncertainly. I shrugged and looked at the doors again. Thousands of cryptids were carved on the surface, but they weren't even worn. It was like they had been carved yesterday. The biggest one, right in the middle of the door, was a giant bird in flight, its eyes staring at me. Someone had put a lot of detail in making the image of Ruk. The eyes were sapphires and the feathers were crafted so skillfully, they looked and felt like actual fluffy down.

Fiskie pointed at another carving. It was a perfect likeness of her, with ruby eyes and a slight sheepish grin, like she had just done something silly. On the other side of the door was an Agan, with topaz eyes and a slight smirk showing on its cruel beak. It looked pretty happy or pleased. The first I have never seen, the second…only because they thought I'd destroy humans. Farther away was an Umarian with hazel eyes and a bird-like beak.

Uljia looked at it and said, "What are my people doing on this door?"

"I…I think it represent how Ruk was the first cryptid and therefore the mother of the others to come," I said worry on my face. Geez…I'm the probably single mother of all the cryptids on Earth. I know I have a weird family already, but really? I'm related to the Agans and Argossa. It freaks me out thinking about it. Plus, how did Ruk have all those kids? Did she create them from clay or was it a normal birth? Gross. I don't even want to think about it. How did Ruk deal with all those kids anyways? Wouldn't they all be bugging her for a chariot or something when they turned sixteen? Maybe that's why she went crazy and evil. Parenthood can be stressful as my parents say, epically when you have a Fiskerton Phantom and a Komodo dragon for daughters.

"I can't find a way in," Mom said as he checked the area around the door. "It looks like the only way it opens is up. But how does it open?"

I looked at the Ruk carving again. There were four within the circlet that Ruk carried within her talons. They were deep and the top and bottom marks that were in a column were equal spaces apart, which looked like this : : only slightly bigger. A row of symbols surrounded them.

"Hey Dad…What does this mean?"

Dad walked over and stared at the symbols. "Hmm…I'm rusty on my Sumeric, but it looks like it says, 'The key for the temple lies with Ruk's fangs.' What that means is beyond me."

_Fangs_? I thought to myself.

"Maybe Kaz is supposed to have this key," Dawi suggested.

Francine snorted with disgust. "Please, how is Kaz supposed to know how to open it? If she did, why didn't she just open the door as soon as she saw it?"

I shook my head and turn back to the door. '"The key for the temple lies with Ruk's fangs...'", I muttered as I looked at the carving. I groaned as it hit me. "It can't be that easy." I unhooked the Serpent from my belt and let the Serpent unclench.

_Kaz, what are you doing_, Fiskie expressed as I gammed the Serpent into the four gaps within the circlet in Ruk's claws.

_Click, Click, Click, Click. _The four fangs fitted perfectly within the holes. I grinned and said, "Everyone get back…This door's gonna open."

I closed my eyes and let the energy of Ruk flow over me, concentrating my power into it. The hawk's eyes glowed turquoise and flashed and with a rumble the door began rise up into the temple. I took the Serpent out as it pulled me up slightly.

It shuddered and stopped after the door had fully entered the temple. Inside was a dark tunnel with torches mounted to the walls. Did I mention that they were burning? Like someone had just light them up. And weird markings were in the dirt just inside the tunnel? It REALLY freaked me out.

"Nicely done Kaz," Mom said to me. She seemed calm, but her eyes portrayed her surprise and fear.

Francine's face was in shock. "How did you just do that?"

"Didn't you realize it was a strange choice in words, how it said _in Ruk's fangs?_ Ruk is a bird, so it can't have fangs. But my Serpent does. Somehow, someway, someone from the past knew that I would someday be Ruk and wrote it like that so I would know what to do."

"Kaz," Dawi said frightfully, "If someone knew about you three thousand years ago…what else did they know?"

We all shared a fearful glance. It hadn't come to me either. We turned back to the open mouth of the temple. Now that we were so close to it, I realized that the entrance was shaped like a hawk's beak and mouth. We would be literally walking into the belly of the beast, just like in Antarctica.

_Freaky_, Fiskie said as we started to walk down the hallway. She tugged nervously on her hair bows.

**Wimp**, Komoda expressed, but she flicked her tail over her lucky necklace, just in case.

Zak's Point of View

It was obvious that whoever had designed the temple had a sense of style. The walls were decorated with friezes that depicted cryptids. Cryptids hunting, running, swimming, dancing, playing. Cryptids at war, and fighting. In at least every scene Kur was shown. Guiding them, leading them, spending time with them; he was their father and he loved each and every one of them. Now I was REALLY worried.

About halfway down the hallway, Francis stepped on a pressure activated stone and a deep rumbling noise filled the tunnel. We all turned to find three friezes lifting up like a gate and three dark shapes exited the smaller tunnels.

I gulped. All three were tapire-lauara, the most dangerous cryptids in South America, and they looked hungry. I bet even telling them I was Kur wasn't going to win me any brownie points.

"Heads up!" I cried as I launched myself at one of them. My Claw met with a satisfying _CRUNCH _as it whacked the cryptid. It let out a fearsome roar and cried out, in cryptic, _The temple of our father shall not be plundered! _It then entered the battle with even more anger.

Dad punched one right in the gut and sent it doubling back. Mom jammed her Fire Sword at one of them and it went away yelping.

"Hey! Please stop fighting!" I begged to the cryptids. _Click, click, click. _Three more friezes rose up and three Amarok scrabbled out. _For those who plunder the temple of our father, they receive only pain and suffering! _one mind-spoke with anger.

"Can you please listen?' I cried out as I shoved Wadi from being crushed. "I…I'm the reincarnation of Kur! Can you please stop?"

_YOU? KUR? _The cryptids burst out in a mix of snarls, howls, and laughter. _Our father created human, yes, but he much preferred the form of a cryptid. Any kind at all. He would NEVER be a human._

"Okay I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to do this!" I took out the Claw and let the power of Kur wash over me. Then I shuddered and stepped away from the cryptids-I couldn't control them.

"Zak! What's going on?" Mom cried as she bonked an Amarok on the head with the butt of her sword.

"The cryptids! I can feel them, but their resisting me or something!" I cried.

_If you are truly Kur, then you would know the answer to this riddle. What is the bravest thing in the world? Kur himself came up with it._

"Now is not the time to answer riddles!" I shouted as I dodged a blow. I saw an Amarok try to stomp Komodo who disappeared and then bit the cryptid's leg. It howled and threw back its head in pain. Suddenly, I saw a glint of an orange crystal around its neck. It was attached to a necklace which hung from the cryptid's neck. Suddenly, the random riddle the Amarok had said wasn't so random. It was a clue that only Kur would realize its meaning.

"That's it! The bravest thing in the world is the necklaces around your necks! They are worn by some of the world's most fearsome beasts. Those crystals on the necklaces prevent you from being controlled by Kur!"

A throaty chuckle came from the Amarok. It lifted the string off its neck and it said, "_Only Kur would think of a clever riddle like that and know where exactly to look for its answer. You may proceed. _

"Thank you," I said as I hooked the Claw back to my belt. I patted the Amarok on its snout which made the other cryptids beg for a pet or rub. After I was done, I turned to my family.

"What just happened?' Ulraj said with confusion written clean across his face.

_THAT WAS AWESOME! _Fisk said happily to me.

**LET'S GO AGAIN! LET'S GO AGAIN! **Komodo hissed cheerfully. I shook my head and turned to my family and friends.

"I'll tell you guys later, if we survive." And on that cheerful note, we headed deeper into the temple, with the other cryptids heading for the exit. They had said the really needed some fresh air but would wait for us outside. If that was the welcoming committee, I couldn't wait to see the rest of this place, where it made Weird World look like Disneyland.

Kaz's Point of View

It was obvious that whoever had designed the temple had a sense of style. The walls were decorated with friezes that depicted cryptids. Cryptids hunting, running, swimming, dancing, playing. Cryptids at war, and fighting. In at least every scene Ruk was shown. Guiding them, leading them, spending time with them; she was their mother and she loved each and every one of them. Now I was REALLY worried.

About halfway down the hallway, Francine stepped on a pressure activated stone and a deep rumbling noise filled the tunnel. We all turned to find three friezes lifting up like a gate and three dark shapes exited the smaller tunnels.

I gulped. All three were waheela, some of the world's most dangerous cryptids and what were once known as dire wolves, and they looked hungry. I bet even telling them I was Kur wasn't going to win me any brownie points.

"Heads up!" I cried as I launched myself at one of them. My Claw met with a satisfying _CRUNCH _as it whacked the cryptid. It let out a fearsome howl and cried out, in cryptic, _The temple of our mother shall not be plundered! _It then entered the battle with even more anger.

Mom punched one right in the gut and sent it doubling back. Dad jammed his Water Sword at one of them and it went away yelping.

"Hey! Please stop fighting!" I begged to the cryptids. _Click, click, click. _Three more friezes rose up and three Cactus Cats scrabbled out. _For those who plunder the temple of our mother, they receive only pain and suffering! _one mind-spoke with anger.

"Can you please listen?' I cried out as I shoved Dawi and Uljia from being crushed. "I…I'm the reincarnation of Ruk! Can you please stop?"

_YOU? RUK? _The cryptids burst out in a mix of snarls, howls, and laughter. _Our mother created human, yes, but she much preferred the form of a cryptid. Any kind at all. She would NEVER be a human._

"Look, when the Ruk Stone broke open, it didn't have too many options for a host. Okay I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to do this!" I took out the Serpent and let the power of Ruk wash over me. Then I shuddered and stepped away from the cryptids-I couldn't control them.

"Kaz! What's going on?" Dad cried as he bonked a Waheela on the head with the butt of his sword.

"The cryptids! I can feel them, but their resisting me or something!" I cried.

_If you are truly Ruk, then you would know the answer to this riddle, _a Waheela said. _What is the bravest thing in the world? Ruk herself came up with it._

"Now is not the time to answer riddles!" I shouted as I dodged a blow. I saw a Cactus try to scratch Komoda who disappeared and then bit the cryptid's leg. It howled and threw back its head in pain. Suddenly, I saw a glint of a blue-green crystal around its neck. It was attached to a necklace which hung from the cryptid's neck. Suddenly, the random riddle the Waheela had said wasn't so random. It was a clue that only Ruk would realize its meaning.

"That's it! The bravest thing in the world is the necklaces around your necks! They are worn by some of the world's most fearsome beasts. Those crystals on the necklaces prevent you from being controlled by Ruk!"

A throaty chuckle came from the assembled cryptids. One lifted the string off its neck and it said, "_Only Ruk would think of a clever riddle like that and know where exactly to look for its answer. You may proceed. _

"Thank you," I said as I hooked the Serpent back to my belt. I patted a Waheela on its snout which made the other cryptids beg for a pet or rub. After I was done, I turned to my family.

"What just happened?' Uljia said with confusion written clean across her feathered face. I gave Fiskie and Komoda a look.

_Than was cool how you solved that riddle Kaz .I don't think we could have stopped them without you solving it._

**Of course we would have. Can we do it again though?**

"I'll tell you guys later, if we survive." And on that cheerful note, we headed deeper into the temple, with the other cryptids heading for the exit. They had said the really needed some fresh air but would wait for us outside. If that was the welcoming committee, I couldn't wait to see the rest of this place, where it made Weird World look like Disneyworld.


End file.
